This invention relates generally to toy items, and more particularly to toy blocks that interact with other toy blocks.
Toy blocks are generally known. Toy blocks may provide a user with entertainment and have educational value. A user may stack or otherwise assemble toy blocks and the blocks may have letters, numbers or other educational figures located thereon.
The need exists for toy blocks that provide mechanical interaction between blocks when the blocks are stacked or otherwise connected. Also, a need exists for a drive mechanism for driving a number of drives with a single actuator when a number of toys are stacked or otherwise connected.